


Colonel Sheppard Deflects a Question

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Declassification, Digital Art, Gen, News Media, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Atlantis crew post-declassification: media question-time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonel Sheppard Deflects a Question

**Author's Note:**

> Posting another older artwork that hadn't yet made it to AO3.  
> Created to illustrate a chapter in the "Atlantis Season Six" project. That chapter or synopsis might not ever be posted, so I thought I'd put the art up. Always nice to see John in his Class As, even if they're all obviously hating the media circus. Also I've promoted John to full bird colonel. Blended digital art.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that..."


End file.
